Kutemui Pangeranku
by murochan
Summary: Seorang gadis biasa yang awalnya membenci jungkir balik menjadi cinta. Berharap dapat mengisi hati Sang Pangeran yang luar biasa. Melalui lagu-lagu serta melodi yang dapat mengekspresikan isi hati. "Jangan, benci bilang cinta", "Aku di tokyo kamu di Kyoto... Jauh dimata namun dekat di baskeett.." Woy jangan seenak jidat ubah-ubah lagu orang.
1. Chapter 1

**Kutemui Pangeranku**

 **AkashixReader, GoM,** **Kuroko, Seirin, Rakuzan**

 **Tokoh yang bersangkutan hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Disini reader sebagai sudut pandang orang pertama 'aku** **'**

 **Warning** : **cerita pertama, ide mainstream**

Kemenangan Winter Cup pertama kalinya oleh sekolahku, SMA Seirin, benar-benar pencapaian yang sangat luar biasa. Jatuh bangun kami berjuang melawan lelahnya latihan, pertandingan demi pertandingan dilalui hingga menjadi juara, kami berpelukan sambil menangis. Sedangkan lawan final di seberang sana terlihat sendu, sedih dan kecewa. SMA Rakuzan pertama kalinya mengalami kekalahan setelah beberapa tahun terakhir. Lalu wasit menyuruh tim kami dan tim lawan bersalaman dan akhirnya bubar. Tak ku sangka kapten lawan mengucapkan selamat kepada mantan rekan basketnya waktu SMP, Kuroko, sambil menitihkan air mata.

Sebagai manajer basket aku merasa senang dan bangga atas kemenangan ini walau hanya mendukung dari belakang. Namun aku tak menyangka bahwa kami bisa mengalahkan para kiseki no sedai. Anehnya, walau aku senang bisa menang dari mereka, aku merasa sedikit khawatir pada mereka yang belum pernah mengalami kekalahan, terutama Akashi. Sebagai kapten, dia memegang tanggungjawab terbesar atas hasil yang didapat. Terlebih lagi selama enam belas tahun ia hidup, baru pertama ini ia kalah. Ia pernah hampir kalah saat _one on one_ dengan Murasakibara sebab ia menantangnya. Saat terancam kalah, sisi lain akashi bangkit dan akhirnya ia menang.

Ternyata benar, dibalik suatu perbuatan pasti ada alasan. Semua orang berubah juga karena suatu alasan. Aku pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi kapten yang mengayomi anggota-anggota yang penuh keajaiban, pasti sulit dikendalikan. Apalagi motto Teiko saat itu adalah 'menang'. Pasti jadi beban tersendiri bagi sang kapten. Terlebih lagi ada anggotanya ingin datang latihan sesuka hatinya bahkan ada yang menantangnya. Karena beban yang ditanggung cukup berat, sampai-sampai kepribadiannya yang lain mengambil alih dirinya, dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mutlak dan selalu menang. Benar-benar perkataan yang konyol.

Aku pernah merasa benci dan kecewa karena memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda tentang kemenangan tim dengan dirinya. Sampai-sampai sumpah serapah aku ucapkan karena kekesalan yang tidak bisa tersalurkan, akhirnya kisedai yang lain kecipratan pelampiasan kemarahanku. Aku berpikir sama seperti kuroko bahwa kemenangan yang didapat dari kerjasama tim akan mendapatkan rasa menang yang membahagiakan dan berkesan. Sedangkan kisedai berpikir bahwa kemenangan adalah segalanya, bahkan dengan mengorbankan kerjasama tim, sehingga mereka tidak pernah tersenyum saat mereka menang, semuanya serasa sepi dan hampa.

Sewaktu menjadi manajer kedua di SMP Teiko pernah mengalami kejadian yang menyebalkan.

"Akashi aku ingin berbicara denganmu".

"Ada apa? Bicara saja"

"Sebelumnya terima kasih atas kerjasamanya karena telah mempercayaiku sebagai manajer. Tapi maaf , aku sekarang ingin keluar dari tim basket karena... "

" Silahkan saja jika ingin keluar, toh kau tak dibutuhkan lagi disini." ia memotong pembicaraanku seenaknya dengan ketus dan dingin.

"Kalau gitu ngapain gue pamit ke lu, mending langsung keluar aja, percuma tau." jawabku kesal.

"Kau benar, aku juga tidak butuh pamitan darimu."

"Lu udh berubah ya sekarang, gua ga kenal lagi sama lu." balasku sambil menaikan volume suara. Biar saja dia murka, aku tak peduli.

Tanpa ba bi bu aku langsung pergi lalu ditengah jalan aku bertemu Kise dan Midorima

"Kamu mau kemana? bukannya latihannya belum selesai?" tanya Kise.

"Gua mau pergi, gua udah gak dibutuhin lagi di tim ini." jawab aku kesal.

"Loh kok kamu ngomongnya gitu sih?" tanya Kise lagi dan Midorima hanya bisa diam karena kaget.

"Tanya aja sama kapten kalian." lalu aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Saat itu aku ingin keluar dari tim basket bukan hanya karena pemikiranku yang berbeda, namun juga mengikuti ekskul lain, yaitu karate. Tak dapat dipungkiri aku juga salah karena serakah mengambil dua kegiatan olahraga sekaligus, saat itu aku merasa sulit membagi waktu, padahal sebelumnya tidak ada kendala apapun. Mungkin Akashi berkata begitu karena ia tau jika aku mulai tidak fokus ke basket, hanya saja caranya kurang tepat sehingga membuatku sakit hati dan merasa tidak dihargai. Maka dari itu saat ini aku hanya fokus sebagai manajer basket agar tidak mengalami kejadian yang sama.

Rasa benci dan kesal saat SMP memang menyiksaku karena saat kelas sembilan aku sekelas dengannya, bahkan sekelompok tugas dalam kurun waktu satu semester. Aku benar-benar ngebatin sampai-sampai ingin pindah kelas, namun itu dilarang oleh guruku, sehingga mau tidak mau harus bersikap professional. Lalu aku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar terbiasa dengannya dan syukur-syukur dia berubah jadi baik lagi dan aku tidak membencinya. Akhirnya selama setahun aku bisa melaluinya dengan baik walau sempat bersitenggang dengannya lagi-lagi masalah kerjasama kelompok. Aku lelah kawan-kawan.

Saat di kuarter terakhir final Winter Cup, Akashi kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Aku, anak-anak Seirin, Rakuzan, Kisedai, serta Momoi benar-benar terkejut. Setelah ia kembali ternyata tim Rakuzan semakin kuat, bahkan mereka masuk _zone_ bersamaan berkat kemampuan _court vision_ nya. Untung saja Kagami berhasil masuk _zone_ yang lebih dalam sehingga kami bisa menang.

Akhirnya pertandingan final Winter Cup selesai. Aku berjalan membeli minuman di sekitar Gymnasium. Namun tiba-tiba aku ditabrak seseorang dan aku marah-marah sendiri. Ternyata oh ternyata aku ditabrak Akashi, entah kenapa aku berhenti marah, tiba-tiba minta maaf dan langsung kabur seperti habis bertemu hantu, padahal ia belum berbicara sepatah katapun. Lagipula itu salah dia melamun, mungkin karena sedih telah kalah sampai menabrak orang. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh tiba-tiba kabur.

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumah, aku benar benar lelah, lelah karena terlalu bahagia. Tanpa kusadari aku pergi ke alam mimpi. Aku melihat pemuda tampan memegang bola basket lalu memberikannya kepadaku sambil tersenyum. Angin musim gugur beriringan menjatuhkan mahkota bunga sakura. Sungguh romantis seperti di film-film. Bedanya jika di film memberi bunga, sedangkan disini bola basket. Kok beda jauh ya?

Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil namaku, suara seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, dan entah mengapa seperti ada air hujan membasahi wajahku.

"Anak gadis sore-sore kok tidur, sambil senyum senyum gajelas lagi, cepat mandi sana!" Omel ibuku sambil membawa gayung. Lagi mimpi indah kok diganggu. Lalu ibu pergi dari kamarku. Tunggu dulu, apa apaan mimpi itu, bisa bisanya aku bermimpi di sore hari bertemu laki-laki yang aneh tapi tidak asing. Aku lupa siapa laki-laki itu. Lalu aku merenung kembali isi mimpi itu. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi dariku, senyumnya manis, kulitnya putih, rambutnya dan matanya seperti stoberi, menggunakan mahkota dan jubah bewarna merah, seperti pangeran. Anehnya pangeran itu memakai jersey basket warna biru putih dan ada angka empatnya. Tunggu sebentar, jangan-jangan mimpiin si Akashi? Demi apa? Hanya karena menabrak eh ditabrak langsung kebawa mimpi? Memang waktu SMP aku pernah berdoa agar tidak membenci dia lagi, tapi tidak kebablasan menjadi cinta juga kan. Karma oh karma, ternyata kau benar-benar ada.

Saat aku pergi ke kamar mandi, aku membawa ponsel lalu menyetel radio, dan tiba-tiba diputarkan sebuah lagu

"Jangan benci bilang cinta, jangan benci bilang sayang, jangan kau dustai hati".

What the hell that song? Itu lagu Radja dari zaman kapan ? Akupun tak tahu keberadaan band tersebut. Lalu aku pindahkan ke saluran selanjutnya.

"Kau datang dan jantungku berdegup kencang..

Kau buatku terbang melayang..

Tiada ku sangka getaran ini ada..

Saat jumpa yang pertama..

Mataku tak dapat terlepas darimu..

Perhatikan setiap tingkahmu..

Tertawa pada setiap candamu..

Saat jumpa yang pertama..

Could it be love, could it be love...

Could it be could it be could it be love...

Could it be love, could it be love...

Could this be something that i never had...

Could it be love... "

Tanpa kusadari aku menyanyikan lagu Raisa itu sampai selesai, dan selama bernyanyi aku teringat si dia lagi, sang kapten lawan di final yang tak ingin kusebutkan namanya.

"Oh my God, why this is happening to me?" Aku berteriak alay sambil menatap siraman air shower.

 **Continue or finish? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kutemui Pangeranku**

 **AkashixReader, GoM,** **Kuroko, Seirin, Rakuzan**

 **Tokoh yang bersangkutan hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Disini reader sebagai sudut pandang orang pertama 'aku'**

 **Warning** : **Typo, Ide Mainstram**

Chapter 2 : Ulang Tahun Kuroko

"Teman-teman, Sabtu depan Kuroko ulang tahun. Kita adain pesta yuk." Sahut Furihata semangat.

"Iya bener, tapi kita doang nih anak kelas 10?"

"Ajak senpai juga lah, pokoknya anak-anak basket harus ikut."

"Tapi aku sabtu depan mau pergi, Ibuku nyuruh aku ikut."

"Emang pergi sampai jam berapa?"

"Paling sore sih."

"Yaudah pestanya malem aja, toh Kuroko juga bisanya malem." Kata Kagami setelah mengajak Kuroko ikut pesta.

"Okay."

Pada tanggal 31 Januari, negara beriklim sedang ini tengah mengalami musim dingin yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun pemain basket nomor sebelas. Anak-anak Seirin awalnya ingin mengadakan pesta pada siang hari, namun karena yang berulang tahun tidak bisa dan aku juga pergi bersama keluarga akhirnya diundur menjadi malam hari. Turut menyesal aku tidak bisa ikut mempersiapkan pesta tersebut karena ibuku tercinta ingin _shopping_ sekeluarga. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut, namun karena 'Ibu selalu benar' dan 'The Power of Emak' jadi harus nurut.

"Ibu, ayah, jangan pergi lama-lama ya ada acara ulang tahun temen."

"Kapan acaranya?" tanya ayah

"Nanti malem."

"Memangnya siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanya ibuku.

"Kuroko, Bu."

"Oh si Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul tiba-tiba ngilang?" tanya ayahku sambil mengingat ingat cerita tentang teman-temanku.

"Ga tiba-tiba muncul tiba-tiba ilang juga ayah, cuma hawa keberadaannya tipis jadi kesannya begitu, sebenarnya dia ga pernah ngilang, dia kan bukan hantu."

"Iya-iya, ayah ngerti kok. Bukannya dia itu temen SMP kamu juga ya? "

"Hmm, emang kenapa?"

"Waah berarti sekalian ketemu sama temen-temen basket SMP kamu dong?" tanya ibuku.

"Kayaknya engga deh, soalnya yang dateng anak Seirin aja."

"ih sayang banget ya, padahal bisa sekalian reunian tuh. Kan bisa sekalian ketemu si itu." Timpal ibuku sambil mengedipkan mata ke arahku. Entah mengapa jadi semangat seperti itu.

Sesampai di tujuan, aku dan ibuku pergi membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari sekalian membeli kado, sedangkan ayah dan adikku menunggu di Café. Aku pun bingung sebenarnya ingin membeli apa. Kalau jam tangan terlalu biasa, Bola basket kemahalan dan kebesaran, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk melihat-lihat dahulu.

"Ada Maibou rasa baru, beli dua gratis satu." Sahut mba-mba SPG dengan riang. Jadi ingat seseorang.

"Emang rasa apa Mba?" aku malah jadi tertarik.

"Rasa jagung, Kak." Jawab Mbaknya ramah. Anggap aja ada rasa jagung.

"Mau deh beli dua, biar jadi tiga."

"Terima kasih, mau beli rasa lain?"

"Oh tidak, terima kasih, ini aja."

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka maibou, namun pada dasarnya suka ngemil jadi penasaran ingin mencoba, toh aku punya adik juga jadi bisa ngasih ke dia.

Setelah ibuku selesai belanja aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku. Siapa tau aku dapat menemukan hadiah disana, lagipula Kuroko suka baca buku. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan buku novel yang menurutku bagus, yah semoga dia suka karena buku yang kubeli pengarangnya sama dengan buku yang pernah ia baca dan buku ini terbitan baru.

Tak terasa langit mulai gelap, kami sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pulang sambil mengantarkan ku kerumah Kagami.

"Tok tok". Aku menunggu di depan pintu hingga Kagami datang.

"Kemana aja, udah pada dateng tahu." Sambut Kagami

"Ya maaf, kan aku udah bilang kalo pergi dulu sama ortu."

Saat aku masuk, ada laki-laki berambut dongker dengan poni menutup mata serta lelaki berambut dongker belah tengah.

"Loh, kok ada Takao-kun sama Himuro-san?"

"Konbanwa [name]-san." Sapa mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Konbanwa Takao-kun, Himuro-san."

"Kamu bakal lebih kaget lagi kalo ngeliat yang lain." Jawab Aida Riko.

"Selamat datang [name]cchi, kirain gadateng. Udah lama ya gak ketemu. Kangen-ssu" Dengan suara cempreng khasnya yang alay.

"Hallo [name]chin." Dengan suara malas.

"Yo [name], kemana aja?" Sambil melambaikan tangan yang baru dipake ngupil. Untung ga megang-megang

"Hai [name] baru dateng? Bukannya nungguin atau apa cuma nanya aja nanodayo?" you know lah si Tsundere

"Hallo [name], selamat datang." Denger suaranya aja udah dag dig dug. Gausah disebutin ya siapa, udah tau kan?

"[Name]chaannn….. aku nungguin kamu loh, minna juga." Sambil memelukku dengan kencang. Aku seneng sih dipeluk, tapi sadar diri dong 'itunya' besar, kan jadi sesak.

"Haai Kise, Mukkun, Aomine, Midorin, Akashi, Momoi. Sumpah aku gak nyangka banget kalo kalian pada dateng, apalagi Akashi sama Mukkun, kalian kan jauh banget."

"Soalnya tadi aku sama mereka ketemuan terus main basket, terus aku ajak kesini." Tiba-tiba Kuroko menjawab dan tentu saja aku kaget.

"Sejak kapan kamu disitu? Kebiasaan deh muncul tiba-tiba."

"Dari sebelum kamu dateng."

"Loh jadi kalian ketemuan? Kok ga ngajak aku sih?"

"Kata Kagami-kun kamu kalo pergi dari siang sampai sore jadi ga aku ajak."

"Ih kalo tau kalian bakal ketemuan aku bisa ngebatalin pergi padahal."

"Hmm pas kami mau ngadain pesta siang kamu bilang gabisa, pas kisedai mau pada dateng malah bisa ya, oh, jadi kamu gitu ya [name] sama kita-kita?" Celetuk Kawahara.

"Hehehe becanda kok becanda. Lagian kalo kalian kan tiap hari ketemu, kalo kisedai kan jarang." Jawabku enteng sambil cengengesan.

"Bilang aja ada udang di balik bakwan." Hyuga-san, sang kapten mulai deh. Apa coba maksudnya.

"Oh jadi disini ada bakwan pake udang ya? Jadi pengen." Jawabku ngaur.

"Oh ya Kuroko aku bawa sesuatu nih, anggap aja hadiah." Loh bukunya mana? Maibounya juga gaada lagi.

"Tok tok tok." Itu siapa lagi coba. Lalu Kagami menyambut tamu tak terduga itu.

"Ada apa-, Oh, ibunya [name], tumben kesini, mau ketemu anak tante ya?" tanya Kagami. Benar-benar tamu yang tak terduga. Mendengar ibuku datang, aku langsung mendekati pintu masuk.

"Ini hadiah kamu sama cemilan kamu, bisa-bisanya ketinggalan, masih muda juga." Omel ibuku sambil memberi barang-barangku.

"Arigatou, Okaasan."

"Konbanwa, Obasan, masih inget sama saya kan-ssu?" Tiba-tiba Kise menyapa Ibuku, maklum Kise waktu SMP suka main kerumahku dan cukup akrab dengan ibuku.

"Ohh Kise ya? Kirain kamu ga kesini. Berarti yang lain kesini juga dong. Udah lama ya ga ketemu. Makin ganteng aja Kise ini."

"Ah bisa aja-ssu, iya yang lain juga pada kesini."

"Eh itu yang rambutnya belah tengah sama yang poni nutupin mata siapa? Kok baru liat?" Ibuku antusias melihat dua lelaki berambut navy blue itu.

"Itu Takao sama Himuro-san."

"Ooh Ganteng juga ya." Bisik Ibuku. Ya ampun punya ibu kok gini amat sih, pantesan anaknya mupengin doi terus.

"Hissashiburi, Obasan". Sekarang malah Akashi nyapa Ibuku.

"Eh, Akashi makin ganteng aja, gimana kabar bapakmu?"

"Baik Basan, kabar Ojisan gimana?" sambil tersenyum manis, aku sih pura-pura gak liat.

"Baik-baik kok semua."

Lalu Ibuku menyapa teman-teman SMP dan SMAku yang lainnya. Anak Kisedai, Momoi serta Seirin mengenal Ibuku karena mereka pernah bermain kerumahku. Ibuku ini orangnya sangat terbuka dan ramah terhadap teman-temanku. Namun tidak semua anak Seirin Ibuku ingat namanya, paling hanya Riko-san, Hyuga-san, Kiyoshi-san, Furihata, Koganei-san dan pastinya sangat ingat kepada Izuki-san karena menurut beliau Izuki itu paling ganteng dan lucu. Kalau Kisedai beliau hapal semua karena warna rambut mereka terutama Kise dan Akashi. Intinya Ibuku langsung hapal sama orang ganteng dan nyentrik. Ibuku sebenarnya mengenal Akashi selain karena ganteng -kataibukusihtapiemangiya- juga karena orangtuaku dan orangtuanya saling mengenal satu sama lain, bisa dibilang mereka berteman.

"Akashi udah punya pacar belum?"

"Belum, Basan." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Hmm, pantes aja kamu pengen kesini, ada udang dibalik bakwan." Kata ibuku sambil menoel-noel pipiku. Entah mengapa ada beberapa orang disekitarku mulai tertawa menyebalkan.

"Oh ya ibu mending pulang aja, kasihan ayah sama ade nungguin." Langsung aku potong, bisa-bisa makin ngelantur nanti.

Ibuku pamitan dan langsung pulang. Lalu aku memberi hadiah buku kepada Kuroko dan satu buah maibou ke Murasakibara. Entah mengapa wajah mereka yang satunya datar kayak triplek dan yang satunya ogah-ogahan berubah menjadi semangat seperti anak kecil melihat balon gratis.

Acara pesta pun berlangsung mulai dari pembukaan dimana Riko-san menjadi _Master of Ceremony_ , acara makan-makan yang terbilang rusuh. Hingga akhirnya sesi penutupan dan foto-foto. Momoi dan Kise menyuapi Kuroko yang sudah kenyang, Aomine dan Kagami bersaing siapa yang paling cepat makannya, Lucky item Midorima dijadikan penyedap tambahan, Furihata sama Akashi jadi klop, sampai Kuroko menghilang lagi lalu diberi ucapan selamat.

"Pokoknya pertama-tama kita semua dulu foto, lalu anak Seirin, terus anak-anak alumni Teiko, abis itu terserah kalian. Tapi tertib ya, jangan rusuh." Sahut Riko-san agar lebih kondusif. Lalu apa yang Riko-san bilang terlaksana dengan baik. Namun setelah itu…

"Pokoknya aku mau foto sama Kuroko dulu berdua, lalu foto satu-satu sama anak-anak Kisedai, Momoi, Himuro-san, Takao-kun." Sahutku semangat.

"Gamau foto sama anak-anak Seirin?" Tanya Kagami.

"Gampang itu mah kapan-kapan juga bisa."

"Tapi Kuroko juga anak Seirin ."

"Kan Kuroko yang ulang tahun, jadi harus foto sama dia juga."

"[Name] tuh sebenarnya pengen foto sama salah satunya aja, tapi biar ga keliatan jadi sok pengen foto sama semuanya. Ada udang dibalik bakwan. Kitakore!" Kata Izuki.

Aku sih diem aja, bener soalnya. Tapi kenapa harus ada kalimat 'ada udang dibalik bakwan' sih? Bosen tau. Kenapa gak sambil menyelam minum air atau apa gitu.

Sang _Master of Ceremony_ langsung mengabsen satu-satu untuk bergiliran foto. Aku pun mendapat giliran foto bersama dengan Kuroko dan yang lainnya satu per satu menggunakan hapeku. Akhirnya aku berfoto dengan Akashi dan saat itu hapeku mengalami gangguan.

"Ini kok hapenya tiba-tiba mati sih?" Tanya Kiyoshi sang photografer gaptek dadakan.

"Ooooh ini aku pake _fingerprint_ , mungkin kamu kepencet tombol power kali makanya gabisa dibuka."

"Ini kamera yang mana ya?" Kiyoshi makin bingung

Aku pun mangambil kembali hapeku.

"Sini sama aku aja. Yaah kok malah Mob*le Leg*nd sih yang kepencet."

"Ya ampun gausah grogi kali, baru foto." Timpal Furihata. Padahal dia sendiri takut sama Akashi. Minta digiling ini orang. Akhirnya aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang dan memencat aplikasi kamera dengan benar.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak buru-buru kok, lagipula aku senang bisa foto bersama." Kata Akashi sambil menepuk pundakku pelan dan tersenyum. Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Wajah kami cukup dekat. Blusshhhh. Gaswat mukaku memerah.

"ppfftt hahahahahahaha." Furihata, Takao, Izuki, Kiyoshi pada ketawa semua. Akashi diam saja.

"Udah ih ayo cepetan fotoin." Aku harus menghentikan mereka dan foto sama Akashi.

Setelah insiden foto dengan Akashi, mereka masih rusuh foto-foto selfie, boomerang, dan sejenisnya. Mereka yang sudah merasa puas akhirnya pulang ke tempat masing-masing terkecuali anak-anak Seirin yang harus berbenah.

"Ciee yang habis foto bareng, cie yang akhirnya ketemu."

"Udah nyapu mah nyapu aja gausah nyenggol-nyenggol Koganei-san."

"Kamu keliatan banget tau sukanya." Kata Aida Riko sambil cuci piring.

"Kalian sih ngeledek terus."

"Kamu tuh harus _keep calm and cool_ walau diledek gitu." Timpal Kagami sambil geser-geser meja.

"Au ah gelap."

Teng nong, anggap aja bunyi notofikasi chat di hape.

Akashi : Foto yang tadi dong

Aku : *send a photo*

*send a photo*

*send a photo*

Akashi : Thanks ya…

Btw warna baju kita sama-sama merah maroon ya

Aku : You are welcome. Hahaha iya bisa samaan gitu warnanya, tapi beda model sih.

Akashi : Iya kamu benar.

-Omake-

"Kayaknya [Name]cchi suka Akashicchi soalnya pas tadi kayak malu-malu gitu sama Akashicchi-ssu."

"Masa sih? Bukannya aku penasaran cuma nanya aja nanodayo."

"Aku suka [Name]chin kalo dia ngasih Maibou."

"Gaada hubungannya Murasakibara." Sahut Aomine

"Ihhh kalian gaasyik kalo ngomongin masalah beginian. Aku minta tanggapan Akashicchi dong atas omonganku tadi." Kise sedikit memanyunkan bibinya dan memelas pada Akashi.

Akashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Bunyi ponselnya berdering dan ia membuka hapenya sambil tersenyum setelah melihat chat dari suatu _instant message_.

 **Mohon maaf ya guys, udah lama ga update karena belum sempat dan sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan membaca cerita yang sudah hampir punah ini. Saya usahakan agar cerita ini tidak punah walau slow update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kutemui Pangeranku**

 **AkashixReader,** **Reader Family**

 **Tokoh yang bersangkutan hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Lagu "Jauh Dimata Dekat Dihati" hanya milik RAN**

 **Disini reader sebagai 'aku'** **/ 'name'**

 **Warning** : **cerita pertama, ide mainstream**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari menulis cerita ini kecuali untuk**

 **hiburan semata.**

Chapter 3 : Berharap, apa salahnya?

 _Dering telponku membuatku tersenyum di pagi hari…_

 _Kau bercerita semalam kita bertemu dalam_ _ **pesta**_ _…_

 _Entah mengapa aku merasakan hadirmu disini…_

 ** _Senyum manismu_** _menghibur saat ku sendiri…_

 _Reff: Aku di_ _ **Tokyo**_ _kamu di_ _ **Kyoto**_ _…_

 _Kita berjumpa via_ _ **Winter Cup**_ _…_

 _Namun ku slalu menunggu saat kita akan berjumpa Oh oh oh…_

 _Meski kau kini jauh di_ _ **Kyoto**_ _…_

 _Kita memandang langit yang sama…_

 _Jauh di mata namun dekat di_ _ **basket**_ _…_

Lirik demi lirik dinyanyikan dengan khusyuk dan diiringi oleh gitar. Dengan seenak jidatnya aku mengubah lirik lagu orang agar sesuai dengan apa yang aku alami saat ini. Saking isengnya aku juga mengupload video cover aku f*cebook karena di inst*gram Cuma bisa semenit, walau bisa full tapi kepotong-potong. Dan pastinya aku mengupload dengan lirik aslinya, bukan lirik versi aku yang seenak udelnya ini (soalnya kalo pake lirik versi aku nanti ketahuan hehe).

Jika ada yang tidak tau, ini lirik aslinya :

 _Dering telponku membuatku tersenyum di pagi hari…_

 _Kau bercerita semalam kita bertemu dalam_ _ **mimpi**_ _…_

 _Entah mengapa aku merasakan hadirmu disini…_

 ** _Tawa candamu_** _menghibur saat ku sendiri…_ [karena Akashi gapernah bercanda dan jarang tertawa]

 _Reff: Aku di_ _ **sini**_ _kamu di_ _ **sana**_ _…_

 _Kita berjumpa via_ _ **suara**_ _…_ [ga pernah telponan sama Akashi :'( … ]

 _Namun ku slalu menunggu saat kita akan berjumpa Oh oh oh…_

 _Meski kau kini jauh di_ _ **sana**_ _…_

 _Kita memandang langit yang sama…_

 _Jauh di mata namun dekat di_ _ **hati**_ _…_ [diganti basket karena basket yang menyatukan kita #eaa]

Hari Minggu yang cerah ini hanya melepas penat karena rutinitas sekolah yang belajar setiap harinya, dan basket. Walau hanya jadi manager namun tetap saja melelahkan. Namun karena mengerjakan sesuatu dengan hati semuanya akan terasa lancar.

Mengingat kejadian semalam di pesta Kuroko membuatku pergi ke dunia khayalan. Dari awal acara sampai selesai semua terlaksana dengan baik dan tentunya sangat menyenangkan. Wajar bukan jika senang karena sudah sekitar tiga bulan tidak berjumpa dengan seseorang yang kita ehemcintaiehem lalu tidak disangka-sangka bertemu, sedikit berbincang-bincang, berfoto bersama pula, apalagi dia sendiri juga meminta fotonya padaku. Yah memang wajar sih dia minta, orang foto anak-anak kisedai di aku semua, kecuali foto anak seirin ada di kameranya Aida Riko.

Apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku? Semoga iya, karena aku juga tak bisa menebak isi hatinya, dia itu orangnya sulit ditebak apalagi cara berpikirnya, entah dianya yang terlalu cerdas atau akunya saja yang otaknya belum sampai. Walau begitu bukan berarti pupus harapanku tuk dapatkan hatinya bukan?

Akhir-akhir ini aku memang suka melamun, bahkan sudah tiga kali bermimpi tentang dia. Aku merasa mungkin aku ini sudah gila. Ternyata benar kata Agnes Monica kalau cinta ini kadang-kadang tak ada logika. Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama tetapi baru menyukainya sekarang. Mungkin jika teman-teman SMPku yang dulu pernah menyukainya akan berkata 'Kemana aja lo baru kesemsemnya sekarang'. Itulah cinta, datang tak diundang namun sulit untuk pergi.

"[Name]-chan…. Jangan dikamar terus, bantuin Ibu masak"

"Iyaa Buuu"

Lalu aku pergi ke dapur untuk membantu ibu memasak. Memang calon istri yang baik aku ini #plaaakk, walaupun cuma bantuin ngegoreng doing atau cuci piring wkwkwk.

"Tadi nyanyi apa hayoo dikamar"

"Ya nyanyi-nyanyi biasa aja, suara aku bagus kann?"

"Iya bagus sih, tapi liriknya itu loh masa ada winter cup terus nyebut-nyebut Tokyo-Kyoto segala."

"Hahaha iseng aja"

"Iseng apa curhat? Kamu ini suka ya sama Akashi sampe nyanyi lagu kayak gitu?"

"Ya enggaklah bu, orang ibu aja yang suka ledek-ledek aku sama dia, tuh contohnya kayak kemaren di pesta."

"Udah gapapa kalo gamau ngaku juga, nanti juga bakal cerita sendiri. ibu sih setuju-setuju aja kalo kamu pacaran sama dia."

"Ibu ini asal main setuju-setuju aja." Tiba-tiba ayahku ikut pembicaraan sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Ya masa Ibu ga setuju kalo punya **mantu** kayak Akashi, udah ganteng, pinter, keren, kaya lagi."

"Hah? Mantu?" Seru aku dan ayah bersamaan. MANTU pemirsa MANTU! Santai-santai…

"Ibu ini makanannya udah mateng, wadahnya kok gaada di lemari?"

"Tuh udah disiapin di meja makan, jadi tinggal ditaro aja diwadahnya."

Setelah makanannya sudah siap, kami sekeluarga sarapan pagi menjelang siang bersama dan tak ada rencana apapun untuk pergi keluar rumah. Bisa di bilang ini Quality-Time bersama keluarga.

"Ayah aku mau tanya, kenapa ayah ga kerja lagi di PT. Japanfood1 pusat Kyoto, malah sekarang balik lagi ke Tokyo?"

"Yah itu perintah atasan lah, lagian kalo ayah kerja di Kyoto gabisa tiap minggu makan bareng kayak gini."

"Padahal kalo ayah kerja di Kyoto aku kan bias ikut tinggal disana terus sekolah disana juga."

"Iya terus sekolah di Rakuzan gitu ya?" Kata Ibu menimpali

"Ya boleh juga sih, sekolahnya kan bagus itu, baik dari sisi akademik ataupun olahraganya."

"Bilang aja mau satu sekolah sama Akashi, katanya tadi gasuka sama Akashi." Ah si Ibu ini tau aja, bener banget pengen satu sekolah, kalo perlu sekelas sekalian.

"Ya enggak gitu juga kali, Bu. Oh ya berarti yang nyuruh Ayah balik lagi ke Tokyo itu Akashi Masaomi-san?"

"Ya secara ga langsung sih. Melalui Bos ayah nyuruhnya."

"Lah Bos Ayah kan Akashi Masaomi-san?"

"Bukan, kalau beliau adalah pemilik perusahaan PT. Japanfood yang ada di Jepang."

"Bukannya Ayah itu Bos juga? Ayah kan udah jadi Manager sekarang."

"Setiap perusahaan ada divisi masing-masing. Ayah itu Manager bagi para staff di divisi ayah. Lalu ada General Manager atau GM yang membawahi para manager, nah GM ini tuh Bos ayah. Kira-kira begitulah."

"Kok pusing ya, organisasi di sekolah aja aku ga ngerti."

"Yah sederhananya kamu pahamin aja struktur organisasi kelas."

"Berarti keluarganya Akashi kaya banget ya.." Yaiyalah, juragan minyak aja kalah apalagi mamang takoyaki.

"Ya jelas lah, makanya kamu jangan ngarepin Akashi."

"Jadi aku gaboleh suka sama Akashi gitu?"

"Ya bolehlah, kecuali kalo Akashi perempuan baru gaboleh." Tapi zaman now banyak yang jeruk makan jeruk. Gimana tuh? Aku sih No.

"Terus kenapa tadi ayah ngomongnya gitu?"

"Namanya tertarik sama lawan jenis kan wajar, apalagi seusia kamu gini. Cuma ngasih tau aja **jangan terlalu banyak ngarep** nanti jatuhnya sakit. Kamu tau sendiri kan keluarga Akashi itu kayak gimana, beda sama keluarga kita."

"Ya aku tau maksud ayah. Keluarga kita emang ga se-kaya Akashi, tapi kan kita bukan keluarga yang miskin juga, buktinya ayah bisa nyekolahin saya sama adek, punya rumah sendiri walau ga gede-gede amat, makan enak, ya ga terlalu jauh lah bedanya."

"Nah anak kita bener ayah, ga ada yang ga mungkin di dunia ini, kalo emang jodoh mah ga akan kemana kok." Atashi no okaasan wa the besto lah..

"Ya bukannya ga setuju atau gimana, Cuma jangan berlebihan aja kalo berharap. Kalo keluarga mereka ga keberatan terus anaknya mau pacaran sama anak kita sih ga masalah, tapi kalo **misalnya** bapaknya Akashi udah ngejodohin anaknya sama orang lain, gimana?"

Aku dan ibuku hanya bisa membungkam. Hatiku pun mencelos. Adikku dari tadi diam saja, mana paham dia.

"Makanya belajar yang bener, terus jadi orang hebat. Gausah mikirin pacaran-pacaran dulu. Lagian kamu ini katanya gasuka sama Akashi, tapi tadi langsung protes gitu."

"Kan gaada salahnya juga nanya."

"Ah itu mah pura-pura." Nah itu tau.

"Emang orang rajin belajar itu menjamin jadi orang hebat?" Adikku akhirnya ngomong juga.

"Belajar kan ga Cuma baca buku sama ngerjain tugas doang, belajar yang lain juga."

"Belajar main game juga boleh dong yah?"

"Hahaha boleh lah, tapi jangan sering-sering. Kalo kamu mau jadi game programmer kan bisa tuh, bukan Cuma main game aja, tapi jadi pembuat game, game yang bermanfaat tapi kayak game edukasi gitu."

Adikku memang suka sekali main game, aku aja main Mob*le Leg*nd karena adikku yang mengajak, tapi akunya kalah terus.

Setelah selesai sarapan tadi, aku pergi ke kamar merenungi semua perkataan ayahku. Aku paham maksud beliau. Tapi aku belum bisa sepenuhnya terima. Mengapa ya aku harus menyukai Akashi? Padahal waktu SMP aku sama sekali tak tertarik atau bahkan 'kepo' dengan dia. Mengapa aku menjadi tak percaya diri karena Akashi berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas yang bahkan dia telah ditetapkan sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang tersohor di Jepang? Padahal cinta tak memandang status, materi, bahkan umur. Mengapa-mengapa dan padahal-padahal lainnya terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Setahuku sih, biasanya kalau di drama-drama atau sinetron itu jika orang kaya akan dijodohkan dengan orang kaya juga untuk kepentingan perusahaan atau bisnis keluarga mereka. Ya masuk akal sih menurutku, tapi apa semuanya seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan aku ini telah menjadi korban sinetron gara-gara sering nemenin ibu nonton tv? Atau gara-gara temanku yang nyuruh nonton drama-drama yang berisi Oppa-Oppa ganteng?

Notes:

1\. Nama perusahaan hanya karangan fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan nama perusahaan itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. (Efek nonton sinetron ampe apal)

 **Waah kok jadi galau gini? Btw terima kasih ya yang masih ngikutin cerita ini, dan makasih juga** **Yuki Carlyle** **dan** **Venus Issebelle Angelic** **yang udh mereview cerita ini. Oh ya aku pake lagu-lagu Indonesia karena pengetahuan lagu Jepangku sedikit (bukan Jpopers). Anggap aja lagu Indonesia udah go Internasional dan dipahami oleh orang Jepang wkwkwwk.**


End file.
